


First Time Gone

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2k15 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto was gone, and in his place was a living, raging flame that could never possibly be extinguished.</p><p>Mikoto loses control of his powers as the Red King for the first time. Who will come and dampen the flames? </p><p>Fic written for MikoTotsu Week 2k15. Prompt: Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Gone

Blood rushed through Mikoto’s ears a thundering sound that erupted into a roar so loud, he couldn’t think, his own voice lost amidst the violence exploding both inside and out. 

The pain blossoming in his bruised, cracked knuckles, white hot, like the flames that now gushed from his fingertips, from his entire body as he lost himself in the sheer exhilaration that was utter, unadulterated strength and power flowing through him, every cell, every atom on fire, pouring out of him in a relentless storm. 

Everything was red. The dam had burst open so easily. He was losing himself to this seductive heat so willingly. Flames crackled, burning so mercilessly hot that the air sparked around him, and the concrete beneath his feet cracked under the strain. 

Mikoto was gone, and in his place was a living, raging flame that could never possibly be extinguished. He was hungry, filled with fury and death and the sheer joy of destruction. He was pure force, unleashed in a single corporeal form. 

The air around him was unbreathable, quivering with heat. The men he had been fighting had fled, or, more likely, they had been burned until they were nothing. At the very least, no trace of blood, bone, or ash remained of them, and still the beast that he had become was not content. 

He wanted more. More strength, more power. He wanted to consume, he would consume. Everything he touched would feed his flame. The hunger was unbearable. It would burn, all of it, and then he, too, would--

Cool hands, touching his cheeks. 

Mikoto could barely see past the haze of red and flame that dominated his vision He could hear a voice, his voice, calling to him gently, as though from far away. 

Those hands were caressing him now, cool, slim fingers brushing against his fevered cheeks, slowly bringing him back to himself, breaking him down, dowsing the flame and making him Mikoto again, with small touches and whispered words and that familiar scent that penetrated all of his senses, and suddenly it all came crashing down around him, and he collapsed, trembling and boneless, into Totsuka’s arms. 

He felt Totsuka stumble beneath his sudden weight, but he didn’t fall, didn’t drop him, could never drop him, and Mikoto clinged to him desperately as all of he fear and the panic of his reality flooded through every fiber of his being. 

He had no idea how anyone, how Totsuka had survived those flames, had no idea if he was--Oh God, if he was hurt, if he was burned--

Mikoto fearfully lifted shaking fingers to touch Totsuka’s cheeks, grazing lightly, terrified of what he might find, and he nearly wept as he found the skin smooth and unmarred, healthy and whole, leaning slightly into his touch, Totsuka. 

Mikoto had no idea how long they stood there, how long Totsuka patiently held him, supported him, saved him, until his trembling stopped, until the fear subsided just enough for him to breath, until the reality of those flames seemed just far enough away that he could stand again by his own strength. 

It was the first time he had lost control, had allowed himself to be seduced by the addictive force of the unlimited power normally caged within him. The first time the dam had broken, the lock on the cage had come undone, all too easily. The first time he had nearly lost everything. The first time he fully understood, as Totsuka’s slim fingers intertwined with his, giving them a light squeeze and a smile of encouragement, what losing everything would truly mean--just what it was that he truly stood to lose...

This was the first time. 

And it could never happen again.


End file.
